Battle For The Boy
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: Catherine and her sister, Sibella, go and visit their Uncle Kennedy. Catherine is excited because Uncle Kennedy has a surprise for her. Catherine's Uncle introduces his childhood friends and their son. Catherine thought he was the cutest thing ever. The only problem is Catherine's sister, Sibella, also likes him. Who will Roxas choose? Will Roxas even LIKE either of them?


My name is Catherine M. Grande, but everyone just calls me Cat or Kitty Cat. I don't really care which. I live with my Dad, my big sister, Sibella, and my big brother, Valdemar. I go to school like a normal kid, but I don't take your average everyday classes.

I train to be the next Queen of the Dracula Clan in a lot of different ways. I have twelve personal teachers. Maria, my first teacher, teaches me to be a Proper Lady. My second teacher, Bertha, teaches me to be a Sniper.

My third teacher, Danielle, teaches me how to be a Crossbowman. My fourth teacher, Victoria, teaches me to be a Knight. My fifth teacher, Lacy, teaches me to be a Blacksmith. My sixth teacher, Zaria, teaches me how to be a Ninja.

My seventh teacher, Sasha, teaches me how to travel at night. My eighth and favorite teacher, Hana, teaches me the ways of the mortal and supernatural lives. My ninth teacher, Dynasty, teaches me about music.

My tenth teacher, Lindsay, teaches me how to manage time. My eleventh teacher, Marissa, teaches me how to be a Gardener. And my twelfth and least favorite teacher, Lance, teaches me how to use my claws.

I don't know how some of these would help me become queen of the Dracula Clan. I just go along with it and try to understand. I don't really want to be queen, though. I shouldn't even be queen. Valdemar is the oldest, so the throne should go to him.

But this isn't about him, so whatever. My big sister, Sibella, and I were arriving at Uncle Kennedy's house. I was excited because he said he had a surprise for me. Uncle Kennedy instantly let us in.

"Girls," he smiled. "This is Harvey and Petunia. They are my childhood friends. Cat, I've got something upstairs in your room."

I jumped up and down happily before I ran upstairs. I opened my door and saw a boy sitting on my bed. He had golden blond hair. The spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smooth and flaky.

He wore a black coat with slightly pointed shoulders and slightly close-fitting sleeves. His pants looked casual and loose and he wore black street shoes. I could sense he was mortal. I walked over to the small bed the boy was currently sitting on.

"Hello, Catherine," he said solemnly, without looking up. "I'm Roxas."

He was playing with his fingers.

"Hey…" I said, sitting down next to Roxas.

How was I supposed to talk to some kid I knew nothing about? I didn't know WHY Roxas was here. A few minutes of silence passed. A moment later Roxas looked up at me and stared until I began to feel insecure. Roxas just kept staring.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked nervously.

"Because," he answered, beaming.

"Because why?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?"

I took out my handkerchief from my pocket and began wiping my face. Roxas reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of lollies and smiled at me.

"Before my parents brought me here, we bought a whole bag of Elderberry and Raspberry Ice Lollies."

"I love Raspberries!" I smiled, taking one out of the bag.

"I love them, too," Roxas said, licking a lolly.

I began coughing and Roxas looked at me worriedly. Sibella bursted in and saw me coughing, but she wasn't paying attention to me. She was giving Roxas the love stare. I could tell that he was more interested in me, though.

"What's wrong, Kitty Cat? Are you okay?" he asked.

"These are a little dry…" I said, coughing.

"Have a sip of my… Strawberry Walk?" he asked, offering me the can.

I took it and began drinking out of the straw. Roxas put another straw in the Strawberry Walk and began to drink it as well. When Roxas and I shared the drink, Sibella squeezed between us. Roxas glared at her and Sibella took the drink from me.

"I'm Sibella," she smiled. "Catherine's older sister. Fangtastic to meet you."

Roxas got up and stormed out of the room. I didn't understand why he got so mad. Sibella glared at me and followed him. I didn't like being alone, so I went after them.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Kennedy Campany's Living Room)

Roxas was sitting next to Petunia and there was an open seat right next to him. I really wanted to be his friend, so I sat down next to him. Sibella glared at me, but I didn't understand why.

"I see you've met Roxas," Uncle Kennedy smiled. "How do you like him?"

"He's awesome," I smiled. "Even though we haven't talked much, I can tell we're gonna get really close."

Roxas smiled and hugged me from the side. I shoved him off and hugged him properly. I felt him shiver, probably because I'm colder than ice… Or so I've been told; I really don't know if that's true. I feel like a normal body temperature to me.

Roxas was the first to pull away and he handed me his Strawberry Walk again. I drank it and he drank from the other straw. I sensed joy from Petunia for some reason.

"This is totally gonna work," Petunia muttered.

I wondered what she was talking about, but I dismissed it. Roxas stopped drinking from the can for some reason. I looked and saw a third straw in the can. I looked up and saw Sibella trying to share a drink with us.

Roxas took his straw and ran upstairs and I decided to follow him. He went into my room and shut the door. I was about to open it when I heard a click. I knocked on the door and Roxas groaned in annoyance.

"Dammit, go away!" he said.

"It me," I said shyly.

Roxas opened the door and practically pulled me in. He locked the door and sat down on the bed. I was curious on why he hated Sibella so much. He hasn't said one word to her, so I don't know why he's trying to avoid her so much.

I also don't know why he's trying to get so close to me. Maybe I should ask him about it.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Why do you prefer me to Sibella?" I clarified. "Back in Transylvania, it's the other way around."

Roxas took my hands in his and stared at me curiously. He was looking in my eyes for doubt.

"Why do people like her over you?"

"Everyone thinks I'm dangerously stupid," I said sadly. "I don't try to be. I'm only seventeen in Vampire years."

I covered my mouth because I wasn't supposed to tell ANYONE that I'm a Vampire. It's in the Vampire Rules. We're not supposed to tell the mortal we're Vampires until AFTER we bite them. When I ultimately sat back on my heels, I found that Roxas hadn't budged an inch.

Anxiously forcing my eyes to look up at his face, I found an expression I couldn't identify. Roxas's eyes looked vacant, his mouth hung slightly agape. Flushing scarlet, the gravity of what I had done gradually began to sink into my mind.

Roxas eyes gradually came to look at the my face as I bit my lower lip. Squaring his jaw, Roxas regarded me silently for a few moments before resting his hands on his knees. That was when I became afraid and wanted to get out of there.

I wanted to get out of there so Roxas wouldn't be looking at me like that any longer. I opened my mouth to speak, but I had no idea what I could say at this point. I wanted to cry tears for my stupidity. I looked away from Roxas and began to unsteadily move towards the door like one being condemned.

As I was about to pass by where Roxas still sat on the bed, my progress was stopped by his hand catching my wrist. I looked down at Roxas in alarm. The mortal boy was looking up at me with an unreadable expression.

A penetrating gaze that I found I couldn't look away from, Roxas stared me down for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the mortal boy let out a soft sigh. He pulled me on top of him and I blushed. He smiled at me.

"I honestly don't believe in stupid people," he smiled. "When people see 'stupid', I see 'overly kind' and 'trusting' and 'funny'."

He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and rolled off of him. We laid together in bed staring up at the celling.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," he replied.

"Oh…" I said. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Right next door."

It was silent for a moment until there was a knock on the door.

"Cat, it's me, Sibella," she said on the other side of the door.

Roxas groaned in annoyance. I still don't understand why he hates her so much. He's never said a word to Sibella. I was about to open the door, but Roxas stopped me.

"Rox, why don't you–" I started.

Roxas cut me off in a very unexpected way. I felt his hand under my chin and he lifted it up. I looked at him with wide and watery eyes, so scared to hear what he was going to say, but that's just it. He didn't say anything.

Instead, he smiled at me and leaned down. Holy crap, I thought I was going to die. I felt his lips against mine and I gasped, my heart stopping for a moment. He had his eyes closed but mine were wide opened. He stayed like that a moment then pulled back and looked down at me.

"You ask the same question a lot, you know that?" he said.

I would have apologized, but I was too busy gaping like an idiot to do much of anything else. He put a hand on my cheek.

"Look, I WOULD tell you why I don't like your sister, but it's just not something I'm comfortable talking about," he said.

"W-wait, what?" I said like an idiot, as I looked up at him.

Roxas let out a chuckle and I felt his hand on the back of my head. I blushed darkly at how cute and adorable he thought I was, and how he much he wanted to kiss me right now. Slowly, I pulled away, guilty that I read his mind.

I stared up at him with wide eyes but I couldn't help but give a giddy smile.

"Y-you think I'm cute…" I said, sounding stupid.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, blushing.

"I can read your mind," I replied.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked down, almost shyly, but then looked back at my eyes. He didn't say anymore but instead, he leaned back down and pressed his lips against my own. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was going to melt.

I'm pretty sure I did when he moved his lips against mine in a way I couldn't believe. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, holding me to his chest as we kissed. I wrapped my arms more around his neck, bring him closer to me.

If my heart was able to pump blood, it would be beating fast. I had to gasp in the middle of our kiss, but he just kissed me with an open mouth. I groaned, flushing dark at the fact that I did, but I only felt a smile on his lips.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, just like that, just kissing each other, but Roxas was the first to pull back. I gasped for air when he did, not realizing how badly my body needed it. He was panting a little too, so I didn't feel all that bad.

Our faces stay close together and he gazed down at me with the most loving gaze I've ever seen, and it made me blush.

"Do it," I said softly.

He blinked in confusion.

"Go ahead and touch my hair. I know how much you want to."

He blushed darkly at this, knowing I was able to read all his thoughts and secrets. He smiled some though and reached up, running his fingers through my long blonde hair slowly.

"Soft as you thought it was?" I asked.

"Yes…" he said softly.

I pulled his head down to kiss him again. He let out a chuckle through his nose but kissed me back. We continued like this until that annoying voice spoke up.

"Roxas?"

Roxas made a little annoyed sound deep in his throat but pulled away from me. I opened the door and he pulled me right back in. He turned and looked to see Sibella standing there. Roxas kept his arms around me as he gave her a dark look.

"What?" he asked.

I kept my arms around his neck and watched her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was me he was holding and she didn't know what to say for a long moment.

"If you've got something to say, say it. I'm kinda busy here," Roxas said bluntly.

Sibella looked up at him again but then gave him that fake sweet smile that made me want to gag.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It was wrong of me and I should never have let a wonderful guy like you walk away from me."

She put a hand on his arm and I made a very unhappy sound, which made Roxas smile. I felt him pull me closer, if he could, and I smiled, resting my head under his chin.

"Sorry Sibella," Roxas said. "But I don't date cheaters."

Mine and Sibella's eyes widened at that. I smiled more, now knowing why Roxas hated her. They must have played a game and she cheated!

"But I–" she started.

Roxas waved a hand at her.

"Go away! I'm busy! Go ask some other guy to fuck you," Roxas snapped.

I couldn't help but laugh as I buried my face into his chest so it wouldn't so notice able. Roxas noticed though, I'm sure of it. I didn't know what the word 'fuck' meant though, but it sounded interesting. Sibella's mouth dropped open, but she crossed her arms.

"Well, what about all those other times we had sex?"

I knew she was lying to try to get me to run away crying, but it would help a lot more if I knew what 'sex' even was. I lifted my head and looked at her.

"What's sex, Sibella?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me.

"How don't you know? I knew what sex was at your age."

"I'm only a child in our age development process," I shrugged. "And I've been sheltered until this year."

Sibella glared at me.

"Fine! I don't care!" she snapped.

"Good," Roxas said.

He turned his head to look at her, making me put my arm back around his neck.

"Then go away," he smirked.

"Sibella, stop bothering your little sister!" Uncle Kennedy said.

Roxas and I pulled away before Uncle Kennedy caught us. Sibella whined in annoyance.

"She's the one making out with my ex-boyfriend!" Sibella argued.

Roxas covered my ears as Sibella continued to talk. I didn't understand why he had to cover my ears, but I let him. When Sibella stormed off, Roxas took his hands off my ears. Uncle Kennedy smiled at him and walked away.

What was that all about? I walked downstairs and Roxas shut the door and locked it. I heard my name be brought up and hid on the staircase. I wanted to hear the adults' conversation. Harvey and Petunia were sipping coffee while Uncle Kennedy was drinking blood.

"Are you guys sure this is gonna work?" Harvey asked, adjusting his hair.

I didn't know mortal hair was movable. I wonder if Roxas's hair is movable too.

"They already seem to have crushes on each other," Uncle Kennedy said.

"But what if she kills him?" Petunia asked.

"She won't," Uncle Kennedy said. "She's still learning how to hunt. She's not very good at it yet, though."

Were they talking about me? I wonder what they were talking about. Oh well. I went back upstairs to go talk to Roxas. I was shoved into the wall by my big sister, Sibella.

"Roxas was mine first, and I'm taking him back!" she said.

I gave her a confused look. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I simply shrugged. She glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I see the way he looks at you, and that should be ME he looks at like that!"

I didn't understand and lightly shoved her and walked to my room. Roxas was holding a rectangular device. It made beeping noises as he tapped it with his thumbs. I wondered what it was. I didn't ask because I would feel stupid if I did.

Roxas looked up and put the rectangle in his back pocket. He stood up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I said nothing and ran to him and wrapped my arm around him as I cried silently. I could sense that Roxas was feeling awkward. He still wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug. He stroked my hair as I cried.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Thousands Of Tears Later)

"Have you calmed down?" Roxas asked softly.

"Yes," I sniffled.

"What happened between you and Sibella?" he asked.

I started crying again and Roxas gave me a hug from the side. I could sense that he felt guilty. He gave me a kiss on my head. Roxas brought his hands up and stroked the sides of my face. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Even when you're crying, you're so beautiful," he whispered.

I placed a soft kiss to his lips. Roxas ran a hand through my hair and his hands moved to my neck and he gently touched the marks on my neck. I latched my hands around his wrists and he looked back up at me.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you in any way," he said.

I nodded and Roxas crashed his lips against mine. I could hear fireworks igniting in my head. I opened my mouth and let Roxas's tongue roam around inside. I brought my hands up to his hair and buried my fingertips into his blond spikes and urged him.

I shifted myself and moved to straddle his lap. Roxas groaned against my lips. I smirked, pulling away and gazed into his eyes and he stared back. Both of our lips were red raw. He reached up and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb. I rested my hands on his rising chest and nuzzled myself closer to him.

"Roxas, time to go home!" Petunia called.

Roxas and I jumped apart. He got up off the bed and walked over to the door. He looked back at me for a split second before walking out the door. I laid down on the bed, trying to understand what's been going on.

I'm only a toddler in Vampire Years who will remain physically 17 forever. I can't even feel true emotions. I don't know why I'm leading Roxas on like this. I'll just hunt on it; I've gotta practice anyways.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Erving State Forest)

I was searching for something my size. If I went after something bigger, I could get hurt. I saw an Anole-Deer running around and decided to solo attack it. I would have to be quick and quiet because, if I startle it, I could lose it.

My teachers may be teaching me fighting styles, but they all agreed that I needed to teach myself endurance and patience. I crept slowly towards my potential meal. What I normally do is drink the blood and leave the remains for a carnivore of some kind.

The Anole-Deer looked in my direction, so I stopped creeping and acted like I wasn't planning on killing it. It fell for it and went back to eating the grass. I continued creeping until I was close enough to charge. I ran at it and jumped on its back.

I bit its leg so it wouldn't be able to run as fast. The Anole-Deer started kicking and squirming, trying to get me off its leg. I had bitten down hard enough until I heard a snap. I had broken it, but that didn't stop the Anole-Deer from trying.

I jumped on the Anole Deer's back and sank my baby fangs into its neck. It squealed as I fed on its life-force. Eventually, I drank it to the point to where it was too weak to move. I continued to drink even AFTER the Anole-Deer stopped squealing and moving.

I only stopped when I sensed something in the bushes. I looked up to where that being should be hiding and hissed. I hissed to alert them that I knew they were there rather than to intimidate. Then, a blonde boy in a green tunic came out of the bushes.

"Lincoln Avalon, is that you?" I said happily.

"I go by Link now, but yeah, it's me," he chuckled.

He looked down at the dead Anole-Deer and chuckled again.

"Who helped you?" he asked.

"No one this time," I said proudly. "I caught this one myself."

Link sniffed the air for any scent that wasn't mine and found none. He smiled and high-fived me.

"You're getting better," he praised.

"I'm almost done, Werepire," I said. "You can have the meat when I finish drinking."

Link smiled and nodded as I went back to drinking the Anole-Deer's blood.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Five Minutes Later)

"Alright, I'm done," I said. "You can take the rest of it."

Link nodded and dragged it off. He looked back at me and chuckled.

"What's his name?" he asked.

I looked at him, confused. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You've got the mortal scent all over you," he said. "What's his name?"

I blushed lightly and smiled.

"Roxas Archer," I said.

"Good luck with him," Link said, dragging the Anole-Deer Corpse away.

I didn't know what he meant by that. I sensed another being in the location and started hissing again. When no one appeared, I shrugged it off and went back to Uncle Kennedy's.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

I really needed to get cleaned up, so I washed my face before I went to bed. It was never sunny here in Willowdale, so I could go outside whenever I wanted. Right now, I wanted to go to bed. I curled up under the covers and went to sleep.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning)

I woke up to Sibella shaking me. I waved a hand at her before turning away from her. I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Catherine Maria Grande, wake up!" she demanded.

I groaned and opened my eyes to look at her. She was standing there holding two passes to Disney Town. I wondered what they were for.

"Uncle Kennedy bought you two Lifetime Passes to Disney Town," she said. "Who's better to take than your big sister?"

I took both passes and stared at them. I glanced from the second pass to Sibella and back to the second pass. I sighed and got out of bed. I got dressed and walked downstairs. Uncle Kennedy was doing the dishes.

"Why didn't you give me three passes to Disney Town?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me and smiled. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted you and Roxas to go hang out alone tonight," he said. "Maybe get to know each other a bit better."

"What about Sibella…?" I questioned unsurely.

"I'll get her a Lifetime Pass later," he replied.

"Which house does Roxas live in?" I asked.

He pointed right and I nodded. I grabbed my umbrella just in case Willowdale was having one of its rare sunny days. When I walked outside, I saw the umbrella was useless as it was dark and cloudy. I went to Roxas's house and knocked on the door. Petunia answered it. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Couldn't stay away from Roxas, huh?" she joked.

"I actually need to talk to him about something," I said.

Petunia nodded and let me inside.

"Roxas should be upstairs in his room," Petunia said. "I don't know if he's awake, though."

"Which room is his?" I asked.

"Upstairs third door on the left," Petunia answered.

I nodded and went upstairs. I knocked on the door and Roxas opened the door instantly. He smiled unsurely when he saw me standing there. He invited me in and I sat down on his bed. He sat down next to me and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um… sorry about the mess," he said shyly. "If I knew you were coming over, I would've cleaned up a bit."

I giggled and handed him the Disney Town Pass. He took in unsurely and stared at it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A Lifetime Pass to Disney Town," I smiled. "Uncle Kennedy told me to give it to you."

"Are you asking me out?" Roxas asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused. "No, this isn't my house, so I can't ask you out."

Roxas face palmed and sighed. I guess I was supposed to take that a different way.

"I keep forgetting how young you actually are," Roxas muttered.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Kitty Cat, are you asking me to go with you to Disney Town with you?" he asked.

"Oh…" I said, understanding. "Yes, I am."

"Would you go with me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I love Disney Town," he said. "I'll come over to get you at 8."

I squealed and hugged him tightly. I made sure it wasn't tight enough to snap him in half. He hugged me back and smiled. I sensed him blushing, but I didn't say anything. He and I locked eyes for a split second. We leaned in and kissed.

I don't know why I can't stop kissing him. I could sense that that feeling was mutual as this kiss was uncertain. We still both tried to make the kiss enjoyable, but we were trying a little too hard. It was sloppy and unenjoyable, so I pulled away. I could sense that Roxas didn't really mind all too much.

"Why?" he asked.

I blinked in confusion.

"Why do we always kiss?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I know the answer to that myself, Rox," I said. "I mean we just met yesterday and we've kissed 6 times."

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "I don't even know if I like you like that."

"That feeling's 100% mutual," I said. "How would we know what we want to be?"

Roxas and I thought about it before I got an idea.

"How 'bout we go on this 'date' to Disney Town and get to know each other a bit better," I suggested.

"I like it!" Roxas beamed.

"We'll meet there at 8," I said.

Roxas nodded as we stood up from the bed with smiles on our faces. Roxas opened his arms for a hug and I stuck out my hand for a handshake. We both blushed and simultaneously switched to what the other wanted.

I didn't feel like dragging this on forever, so I just pulled Roxas in for a hug. I could sense uncertainty from Roxas, but I ignored it. I honestly felt uncertain myself.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

I decided to leave and go home. Roxas and I felt too awkward to speak to each other and I just gave up. I walked home and ran upstairs.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

I just sat in my bed and sighed; I'm so confused. I'm a Vampire, so why do these emotions feel so real? I don't understand how I feel about him. When Roxas and I are together, I feel like throwing up, but when we're apart, I feel three times as sick.

I feel, dare I say, incomplete without him. I feel like I'm only half of who I should be without him. I don't think I can like Roxas that way since I've only known him for a day. There's no way it's truly a crush. I don't believe in love at first sight.

I can't be in love with him! The only interest I can have in him is a physical attraction. There's no emotional connection since we've barely talked about ourselves to each other. Maybe going to Disney Town tonight could help me sort out my mind.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Disney Town at Eight O' One PM)

Roxas was standing at the gate waiting for me. I dramatically wiped nonexistent sweat off my forehead.

"You're late," he joked. "What took you so long?"

"I had to do the dishes and find my cape," I said.

He chuckled and took my hand. He dragged me inside to enjoy ourselves. I looked around and saw the Slingshot.

"Can we go on that first?" I asked, giving him the cutest face I could.

"I was honestly gonna do it whether or not you wanted to go on," he replied.

We got in line and waited for our turn. While we were waiting for our turn, Roxas was telling me all about the Slingshot. Apparently, Slingshot will stretch you like a rubber band, catapult you to extreme heights, and hurl you through the air at intense speeds.

When the cord is released, you'll launch high into the sky for a twisting and bouncing adventure. Clearly, neither of us were safety-nuts. I could feel the adrenaline running through me veins and I loved it. I was always an adrenaline junky.

"I've got so much adrenaline rushing through me!" Roxas said excitedly.

"I'm glad I'm not alone on that feeling," I smiled.

We were both unable to hold still. We bounced and paced and did everything we could, but the adrenaline was just too much. Finally, it was our turn, and we ran onto the ride. As the catapult cranked, I could feel my adrenaline continue to multiply.

"We're gonna catapult into a high-flying adventure!" Roxas said.

I was bouncing in my seat, rubbing my hands together. I just couldn't sit still. And that's when Slingshot launched us 44 feet in the air. All I have to say was it was awesome!

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(One Hour Later)

After a lot of more rides, Roxas offered to buy dinner. I told him to not get anything with garlic. He nodded as I sat at the table and waited for him. It wasn't long after he left when a girl approached me. I could sense that we won't get along.

"What are you doing here, airhead?" she asked.

"My head's not full of air!" I said. "I'm not a balloon!"

"Fucking bimbo," she said.

"Look, I don't know you, so why are you insulting me for no reason?" I asked.

Roxas came back and looked at the girl shocked.

"Paige?" he said, shocked.

The girl, now known as Paige, turned to look at Roxas with glee. She fluffed her hair and giggled at him.

"Hi Roxy," she smiled.

Roxas groaned and looked away. I guess he didn't like Paige either. Paige got mad that Roxas was ignoring her.

"Stop ignoring me, Roxy!" Paige begged.

Roxas just set the food down and sat next to me. We began to eat, ignoring Paige. Paige eventually got frustrated and stormed off.

"Who was she and how did she know you?" I asked.

"My ex-girlfriend, Paige Logan," he sighed. "The only reason I even went out with her was because her dad paid me."

"I'm assuming it wasn't worth the money?" I guessed.

Roxas shook his head and sighed.

"The reason we broke up was because I caught her having sex with another guy behind the gym," Roxas said.

"I was glad I had a reason not to be with her anymore," he smiled.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Five Minutes Later)

When Roxas and I finished eating, we decided to see how many rides we could go on until we threw up. The loser first had to pay for dinner. We decided to go on a lot of stomach shaking rides. The first we went on was the American Eagle.

"What's an Eagle, Roxas?" I asked.

"I dunno," Roxas shrugged.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Many Hours Later)

After countless rides of neither of us throwing up, we decided to split the bill for dinner. We walked over to The Warm After Dark Restaurant and continued to talk. It was awkward at first, but we felt comfortable in the other's company after a while.

"What's the craziest thing that has happened to you?" Roxas asked.

I gave it some thought since there were a lot of crazy adventures that happen in the Dracula Clan. I couldn't limit myself to just one. I started telling him about the first one that popped into my head.

"I beat one of my dad's preselected fiancés for me to death when I caught him in bed with Sibella," I said nonchalantly.

Roxas chuckled nervously, but nibbled on a French fry.

"How about you?" I asked. "What's the craziest thing you've done?"

"I was almost arrested for underage possession of Sherry Moonshine," he said.

"No," I said, not believing him.

"I'm serious," he said.

"You actually drink?" I said shocked.

"I'm clean now," he said. "I went to rehab and stopped hanging around The Faceless Ones."

"You mean that gang from Stanlow?" I questioned.

Roxas nodded.

"You were a member?" I asked.

"Unofficially," Roxas answered. "I never counted myself as an official Faceless One. I just hung out with them as a friend."

I nodded in understanding. Why would someone like Roxas hang around those guys? I'll ask him later I guess. After we split the bill we left. Roxas and I talked about even more crazy stories that went on in our lives. Roxas even walked me to the front door.

"Well…" I said.

The unsaid question hung in the air. Roxas and I both knew what it was. He gave it some thought before smiling at me. He pulled me in for a kiss. I gladly accepted it. After he pulled away, he gave me a hug. I returned it and opened the door.

"Goodnight, Roxas," I said softly.

I turned back and handed him my number before going inside.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

I got dressed in my pajamas and crawled into bed. I had a boyfriend that I picked out. I actually know some stuff about him. I can't wait to learn everything about him in the future.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

~Roxas's Point of View~

I was just let into Kennedy's house and heard music playing upstairs. I followed it and saw Catherine playing a song.

_So you love me_

_As much as I love you yeah_

_Would you hurt me baby_

_Could you do that to me yeah_

_Would you lie to me baby_

_Cause the truth hurts so much more_

_Would you do the things that drive me crazy_

_Be my heart still at the door_

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish_

_There's no way that I could share you_

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby please don't stop boy_

_You know,_

_This ain't the first time this has happened to me_

_It's a love sick thing_

_I like serious relationships and uh_

_A girl like me don't stay single for long_

_'Cause every time my boyfriend and I break up_

_My world is crushed and I'm all alone_

_The love bug crawls right back up and bites me!_

_Ooh, baby I know loving you ain't easy_

_It sure is worth a try_

_Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool_

_Cause I love too hard_

_Are there any rules baby_

_If this is a lesson_

_Then baby teach me to behave_

_Just tell me what I gotta do_

_Just to stay right next to you_

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish_

_There's no way that I could share you_

_That would break my heart to pieces_

_Honestly the truth is_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby please don't stop boy_

_Basically I'm staying here_

_I can't live without my baby_

_Loving you is so damn easy for me yeah_

_Ain't no need for contemplating_

_Promise you won't keep me waiting_

_Tell me baby, I'm all that you need_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind_

_Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms_

_Oooh, it feels so right_

_So baby baby please don't stop boy_

_If I could just die in your arms_

_Imma make you believe boy_

_That I wouldn't mind_

_Don't stop baby no_

_It's what you do to me yeah_

_Wooh, no oh_

_Baby please don't go boy_

_Don't go, no no no_ **(1)**

~Catherine's Point of View~

I heard someone clapping and turned around quickly. I saw Roxas smiling and applauding. I blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to hear that song yet. I was supposed to sing it from outside his window.

"You have a really pretty voice," he complimented.

"T-Thanks," I replied, blushing.

Roxas sat down next to me and smiled. He began playing a song I didn't recognize. I listened to the song in an effort to figure out what it was. Seeing how this was my first year out of the castle, I didn't know a lot of songs. Roxas stopped playing and stood up and I followed in suit.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"I dunno," Roxas shrugged. "I'm game for anything."

I gave it some thought and smiled.

"We could go to your house," I offered.

"There's nothing to do at my house except play Mystery And Doom," Roxas said.

"What's that?" I asked.

Roxas gave me a shocked look, but then quickly recovered. I guess he remembered I was sheltered most of my life. He took my hand and walked to his house. When we got there we went straight to his room. Roxas pulled out a shiny flat donuts and put it into a box that ate it.

"This is called an Xbox and the thing that went inside it is called a video game," Roxas explained.

I nodded trying to remember the names; Xbox and video game. Roxas handed me a button machine and picked one up of his own.

"These are controllers," he said. "You use them to control your character."

Roxas then explained to me how to play Mystery And Doom. After an hour, Roxas said I was way better than him at the game. Despite that, I'm pretty sure I died more than him.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Day)

We were at the final level of Mystery And Doom when the doorbell rang. Roxas and I ignored it and continued to play the game. Whoever was at the door kept ringing it.

"Roxas, some girl is here to see you!" Harvey called.

Roxas groaned in annoyance and paused the game. He took my hand and brought me with him. I don't know why, but he did. Roxas and I were at the door to see Sibella standing there. She was smiling at Roxas.

"I just came to get Cat," she said. "Uncle Kennedy wants her to hunt for lunch."

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not him or you? I'm still learning."

"I asked him the same question, but he said you need to learn," Sibella shrugged.

I sighed and hugged Roxas before going to Erving State Forest to get myself some food.

~Roxas's Point of View~

I was about to shut the door, but Sibella's foot stopped it. I groaned and opened it again. I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You're blood," she hissed.

I just walked upstairs since I never invited Sibella in the house. I walked to my room and began to read a book. Sibella was pounding on my window, so I put on my ear-buds to ignore her. She continued to try to get into the house.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Erving State Forest)

~Catherine's Point of View~

I was stalking a huge Barb-Tailed Bear. If I was gonna get lunch for everyone, I'd need a big meal. I was gonna have to wrestle it to the ground. In no way could handle a Barb-Tailed Bear by myself, but if I didn't try, I'd never know.

If I do try there's a possibility I'd get hurt. On the bright side, I won't die, so I guess I can try. I snuck up behind the Barb-Tailed Bear and did the same thing I did to the last meal I caught. I sucked its life-force. When I was done, I left its corpse for some carnivore to eat.

Now that that's over, I guess I'll just go back to Roxas's and play Mystery and Doom some more.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's House)

I saw Sibella leaving unsatisfied and I called for Roxas. He practically pulled me in and slammed the door. He hugged me and buried his head in my shoulder. I held him and softly stroked his hair to comfort him. I didn't really understand what happened, but Sibella must've done something.

I brought Roxas upstairs to his room and sat next to him on the bed. I held him softly and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed my face and kissed my lips roughly. He seemed like he was trying to prove something to himself, so I let him.

He licked my lips with his tongue, so I opened my mouth and let him French Kiss me. He then pushed me onto the bed and started to kiss my neck. I panicked and pushed him off. He looked at me shocked and sighed.

"Sorry, Kitty," he said, ashamed. "Sibella said some things to me and I needed to convince myself they weren't true."

"What did she say?" I asked, curious.

"Stuff…" Roxas replied.

It was clear he didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped the conversation. I picked up the controller again and offered him his. He smiled at me and we continued the game.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Same Evening)

I decided to go back to Uncle Kennedy's. Roxas and I shared a kiss. I left and walked back to Uncle Kennedy's house. When I walked into the door, something went over my face and everything went black.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning)

~Roxas's Point of View~

I woke up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to Kennedy's house. I knocked on the door and saw a crying Kennedy. I've never seen Kennedy cry before, so I was shocked. He practically pulled me in and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Catherine," he sobbed. "She's gone!"

I was instantly worried; Catherine was in trouble. I decided to look in her room for any clues. I found a note from her kidnapper.

**_To whoever it may concern,_**

**_If you are reading this note, then you realized that Catherine M. Grande has been kidnapped. I you'll never find her. She's mine! Mine! Forever! You'll never get her back! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. I'll never give her back! I'll take on anyone who tries to stop me! We're gonna be getting married whether she likes it or not! She's meant to be with me! I am meant to be her King! I don't want to marry her for the throne. That's a cliché as old as FUCK! We're not doing that shit! I want to marry her because I love her. We're meant to be. She just wants to deny it! I'll convince her one way or another! I love her! I refuse to be alone. Without her, my life is incomplete. I need her more than anyone! She's mine and always will be!_**

**_~Gavin Meritt_**

I knew who Gavin Meritt was! He was one of those stereotypical pretty boys who thinks every girl needs to love him. We use to be friends, but his self-serving attitude is what broke us up. I haven't really talked to him, but something tells me that it's time for a reunion. I just didn't know Catherine knew him.

I think she would've mentioned someone so obsessive. I really have no idea, but I do know I have to save her. I also know that Gavin is dumb enough to use his house as a hideout. I know exactly where he lives, too. He's Aqua Dawson's half-brother.

He lives with her from time to time. Aqua's a very nice lady. She'll know what to do. I put the letter in my pocket and go to Aqua's house.

~Catherine's Point of View~

I opened my eyes and saw some guy staring at me. I tried to speak and realized I was gagged. I was also tied up to an uncomfortable chair. If I was gonna get kidnapped, the least they could've done was given me a more comfortable chair.

"Who are you?" I asked, muffled.

"Well, I've been trying to keep you forever and you've been avoiding that," he said.

I didn't even know who this guy was. I've never seen him before in my life. I gave him a confused glare. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't know where I was. Without Roxas, I felt so alone. I didn't know what to do, but struggle to get free. He turned away and walked upstairs.

I realized that it was just tape, so I easily broke my hands free. I removed the gag and untied my feet. I proceeded to run away from him and his group and they began to track me. I managed to sneak through them all and finally find the exit.

I mentally screamed with joy and opened the door. My kidnapper grabbed me from behind and put me into a sleeper hold until everything went black.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Some Time Later)

When I regained consciousness, I was in a holding cell. I witnessed my kidnapper chopping up a corpse on a bench. I discovered that this is a group of cannibals. That's disgusting!

"Ah, you're awake," he smiled, handing me a plate of meat.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing my nose with my left index finger.

"Wolverine-Donkey meat," he answered.

"With some human helping on the side?" I deadpanned.

"No, sweetie," he said. "It's just Wolverine-Donkey."

"You vulture," I snapped, shoving it away.

"You know what I can give you?" he asked. "I can give you anything you want."

He affectionately touched my hand. Now realizing his intentions, I tried to take advantage of them and played along. I placed my other hand on his. I suddenly broke his finger and attempted to grab his keys, but my kidnapper slammed my face against the cell bars.

"You fucking bitch!" he said in pain. "You are making it very difficult to keep you alive."

With that he stormed off. I guess I'm gonna be here a while, so I might as well get some sleep. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

~Roxas's Point of View~

Upon entering Erving State Forest, I encountered a group of hostile survivors who seemed to know Catherine's whereabouts. I decided to bring out my Keyblade and violently murder all but two. I'll need them for later. I felt so mentally unstable without Catherine by my side.

I felt like I could destroy the world without her. I'll have to worry about that later. Right now, I have to find Catherine. I'll kill everyone in a battle of epic proportion.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Two Hours Later)

I dragged two injured guys to an abandoned clubhouse. I began beating the shit out of one after I tied the other up.

"Where is my girl?" I demanded.

"I ain't telling you shit!" he snapped.

I pulled out a shiv and stabbed him in the leg. When he still didn't give me an answer, I began to twist the shiv. He began to scream in agony. It was surprisingly enjoyable, but that might be because I wasn't all there at the moment.

"Okay, okay, I'll mark it," he said in pain.

I removed the shiv and put it in his mouth.

"Mark it in your own blood," I spat.

He did as he was told and his buddy verified that that was the place. Upon learning where she was captured, I decided to kill the two in cold blood. I went to the place marked on the map with no guilt in my heart. I couldn't let them come after her again.

~Catherine's Point of View~

My kidnappers arrived and pinned me down onto the table attempting to slaughter me for food. I bit him on the hand, sinking my baby fangs into the flesh. He was able to break free and got me onto the table.

"I'm a Vampire! I'm a Vampire!" I exclaimed. "And you're gonna become, one too."

They were at first skeptical.

"Try to find a pulse if you're so sure," I said.

They felt my wrist for a pulse and found none. They touched my chest to try and find a heartbeat and found nothing. Upon finding out that I wasn't lying, the man becomes frightened and disgusted. My kidnapper claims it must not be real because he would have turned sooner.

The man weakened his grip on my left hand and my kidnapper began to observe his bite. I saw this as an opportunity and took this chance to grab a butcher knife with my left hand and struck it towards the man's throat, killing him.

The man's death infuriates my kidnapper, where he retaliated by firing at me with his revolver, missing every shot. I escaped from the room with a switchblade, while my kidnapper grows increasingly frustrated and proceeds to hunt me down again.

"This is my town," he boasted in a demented tone.

I was scared and alone. If I wanted to see Roxas again, I would have to save myself. My kidnapper eventually found me at a decayed restaurant. He began struggling with me as I attempted to escape from the back door and commented that I is easy to track.

He held me at gunpoint after throwing me to the ground, asking me how Vampires are still alive. He is momentarily distracted as the building starts to catch fire, due to a lantern shattering during the struggle. The restaurant slowly becomes engulfed in flames.

He locks the exit and taunts me, telling me that I have nowhere to go and would need to take the keys from him if I wanted to leave. My kidnapper proceeded to stalk me throughout the restaurant, all the while mocking me and expressing his disappointment that I didn't accept his offer to go out with him.

I simply expressed more of my revulsion towards my kidnapper and his obvious insanity. I hid behind the dining booths attempting to take the keys from him by sneaking up on him and biting his neck. After I bit my kidnapper from behind once, he threw me off and attempted to shoot me, missing as I took cover.

He then draws a machete from a back sheath and continues to stalk me, attempting to shoot or slash me to death. I managed to elude my kidnapper and bit him two more times, causing him to panic and bash my head into a table behind him before grabbing my hair and throwing me to the floor.

Once again, everything goes black.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Some Time Later)

When we regained consciousness, my kidnapper was the first to recover. He ridicules me as I weakly crawled towards his machete.

"It's okay to give up," he said, kicking my rib-cage.

He pinned me down and grabbed me firmly by the throat.

"You think you know me? Huh? Well, let me tell you somethin'. You have no idea what I'm capable of," he said.

~Roxas's Point of View~

I dispatched the rest of the cannibals before finding Catherine brutally hacking at Gavin with his own machete. I pulled her away from the lifeless Gavin, consoling her in my arms. Catherine cried in my arms and I held her tight. I felt my sanity returning as I got Catherine home.

~Catherine's Point of View~

My kidnapper's actions will affect me long after his death. It's all I can think about. I don't understand why he tried to do that. Roxas seemed to notice as I was keeping my distance from him. I could tell he was concerned, but he understood why I wouldn't go anywhere near him.

Will I ever be able to trust again? What will happen to me and Roxas? Will there even BE an us after this?

I didn't know, but I was more than willing to find out. I ran over to Roxas and gave him a tight hug. He was surprised at first, but returned it. I realized that Roxas would never do anything to harm me. I didn't even know why I was worried. Roxas and I will always be close, even if we were to break up.

I know we'd still remain close friends. There's just no separating us. Unless you want to end up like my kidnapper and his goons. In that case, go ahead and try. Roxas took my face in his hands and smiled at me and I smiled back.

We share a kiss, giving the other all the reassurance we both desperately needed. We didn't want to pull away. I jumped into Roxas's arms and licked his neck. I didn't know what it meant, but I saw it in movies Sibella would watch. Roxas guided my face back to his.

His tongue licked my lips and I let him in. He ran his tongue over my fangs multiple times before pulling away. He put me down and looked ashamed. I wondered what was wrong and saw Uncle Kennedy standing there tapping his foot.

I looked at Roxas and saw he was scratching his cheek with his finger. I began rubbing my nose with my left index finger.

"Why are you corrupting the innocence of my niece?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Campany," Roxas said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well… thank you for saving my niece," he smiled.

Uncle Kennedy went back inside. I hugged Roxas and he chuckled. I kissed him again. He instantly returned it. We gave each other all the attention we desperately needed. He pulled away for air and went right back in. I didn't need air as I was already undead.

Whenever he'd pull away, I'd start kissing his neck. I've always wondered what mortal blood tasted like. I pulled away and gave him a look.

"What's wrong, Cat?" he asked.

"I've never had mortal blood before," I sighed.

Roxas didn't say anything for a long moment. Eventually, he exposed his neck to me and sighed.

"Try some," he said.

"Alright," I said unsurely.

I leaned in and bit his neck. He started moaning. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I kept drinking the blood and Roxas kept moaning. I had enough blood after a while and I pulled away. Roxas whimpered from the lost contact.

"I've always been told that hurts," I deadpanned.

"I guess it depends on what you're biting…" Roxas replied.

I shrugged and lapped up the dripping blood.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Sibella," I said. "I highly doubt you'll want to see her."

"Wherever you go, I'll follow," Roxas said. "Even if it means seeing someone I don't like very much."

I nodded and we walked inside to find my older sister. We walked upstairs to her room. She was sitting on her bed combing her super long hair. She looked up and saw me and smiled brightly. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Cat, you're okay!" she said happily.

I hugged her back and she kissed my forehead. I instantly wiped it off. She giggled and hugged Roxas. He groaned in annoyance, but he hugged back. Sibella's day was made when he did that. I don't understand why, though. Roxas tried to pull away, but Sibella wouldn't let go. Roxas kept squirming anyways.

"Sibella," he said. "You can let go now."

She still wouldn't so I stepped in.

"Sibella, you're killing Roxas," I said.

Roxas was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Sibella let go instantly. Roxas panted, trying to get in as much air as he could. Sibella scratched her head nervously and went back to her hair. Roxas decided to take me to his favorite hangout.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Twilight Town Clock Tower)

He handed me a sea-blue rectangle on a stick. He took a bite of it and smiled at me.

"This is called Sea-Salt Ice cream," he explained.

I took a bite and it was a combination of an surprisingly delicious flavor.

"It's salty… but sweet," I said, shocked.

"It's good, though, right?" Roxas smiled.

I nodded and took another bite. Roxas and I talked and laughed about the stupidest things. I loved spending time with him and it was clear that the feeling was mutual. Roxas had told me about his best friend, Axel. I wondered why he never introduced me to him.

"Why haven't you introduced me to him?" I asked.

"Because the writer isn't sure if she wants to include him in the series," Roxas said.

I was wondering when we were gonna break the fourth wall. I reached over and held Roxas's hand. He looked down. I smiled slightly and he smiled back.

"Will ZelinkSupporter include him?" I asked.

"She doesn't know yet," Roxas said.

I nodded and went back to eating my ice-cream.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Some Time Later)

Roxas and I decided to head back to our houses. We continued to tell stupid stories that have happened in our lives. I didn't have nearly as much because I've been sheltered for most of my life. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. When we got to Roxas's house he smiled at me before going inside.

With that, I walked inside my own house and went upstairs to my room and I went to bed.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Same Evening)

I woke up to Sibella shaking me. I sat up instantly and glared at her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You need to look out your window," Sibella said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Uncle Kennedy wants you to see something," she said.

I nodded and looked out the window. I saw fireworks and looked up at the sky. I watched all the colors and explosives take off into the sky and form shapes and sizes. I've never seen fireworks in real life before. They were so cool!

I saw that the grand finale was coming and it was the coolest thing I've ever witnessed. I didn't understand why they were even going off, but it was awesome. I hope we don't get a noise complaint from the neighbors.

"What did you think of your first Smashtopica Day Fireworks?" Sibella asked.

"Smashtopica Day?" I questioned.

"Yeah, in Smashville, there's gonna be a huge fair and you'll LOVE it," she smiled.

"I dunno…" I shrugged. "I don't really want to go…"

"Someone messaged me that someone else heard that Roxas will be there," Sibella said.

"Okay, I'll go," I said happily.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smashville Fair)

Sibella told me all about fairs the whole way there. I was excited just thinking about it. I couldn't wait to ride some rides, eat some food, and see Roxas. I didn't understand some of the food names that Sibella listed, though.

Like, why would the call something a hot dog? Or why would they make cotton into candy? Oh well, maybe they actually taste good. I guess I'll find out after we get our wristbands. There was a lot of arguing over where someone was standing in the line, and it frightened me slightly.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(One Long Angry Line Later)

Sibella and I got our wristbands and split up. She said that Roxas wanted to play Hide and Shriek and wanted me to find him. She gave me $200.00 for games and I went to find him. I really hoped I found him.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Thirty Minutes Later)

After not finding Roxas, I decided to at least go on rides. I decided to go on the Fireball. As I was waiting in line, someone covered my eyes. It was a scent I didn't recognize, so I panicked and threw his hands off.

"What the heck are you doing?" I snapped.

He looked at me and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven," he said.

"I'm Catherine, Cat for short," I smiled.

Ventus smiled and I forgave him.

"Who did you think I was, Ven?" I asked.

"I thought you were my girlfriend, Valarie," he said, scratching his cheek. "You look just like her from the front and the back."

"Well surely there are SOME differences between me and your girlfriend," I said.

"Three physical differences," Ventus nodded. "Val never wears her hair down, she always wears jeans, and she's a ghost."

"And how did you confuse me for a ghost?" I asked.

"I'm the only person who can touch her," Ventus said. "I thought she was trying out a new look."

I nodded and looked Ventus up and down. I realized how similar he looked to Roxas with a few physical differences. Ventus was slightly taller than me, meaning he was taller than Roxas. His face was also slightly thinner than Roxas's. His clothes were completely different from Roxas's black coat.

That's the main reason I knew he wasn't Roxas when I turned around. Ventus and I sat together on the Fireball and got off together. We decided it was nice to have someone to talk to, so we stuck together.

"Val must be playing Hide and Shriek because I can't find her anywhere," Ventus said.

"I'm having the same problem with Roxas," I said. "Maybe we can look for them together."

"Umm… okay," Ventus agreed. "What does Roxas look like?"

"A slightly shorter version of you in all black leather," I answered.

Ventus nodded and we looked for them together. We also went on rides every once and a while.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Eventually)

Ventus and I got hungry, so we went to get some food. Ventus and I split the pay, so it didn't look like we were on a date. I never understood why a guy and a girl couldn't hang out and just be friends in the public eye. After we at, we decided to see who could go on the most rides without throwing up.

We swapped numbers and went our separate ways. We agreed that the loser has to buy dinner for everyone. When I was waiting in line for The Juggler, I saw a girl who looked just like me.

"Excuse me, but are you Valarie?" I asked.

She turned around and we both gasped. It was like I was looking at myself… I think. I've never seen myself in a mirror, so I'll just assume that she's got my face. She was shocked and rubbed her eyes. She looked back at me and we both screamed.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Ten Seconds Later)

When we stopped screaming we got on the ride and sat together.

"Are you Valarie?" I asked again.

"That depends, man, are you Catherine?" she replied.

I nodded and asked if she was Valarie the third time. She nodded and the ride started. We started screaming, and I'll bet you anything that it wasn't from the ride. After we got off the ride we decided to hang out.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked.

"A kid named Roxas was like, ya know, lookin' of you," she said. "That dude said to call if I came up with anythin'."

"How do YOU know who I am?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend thought I was you," I answered. "We looked for you for a while, but then we split up."

"We're having a contest," I said. "Whoever throws up first has to buy dinner for both groups."

"Cool," Valarie said. "I'll call Roxas to tell that dude I found you."

I did the same for Ventus. We told them where we were and Ventus said he'd be right there.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Five Minutes Later)

Ventus and Roxas got here around the same time. They looked at each other and had no reaction. They just simply shook hands and acted like it was normal.

"I found you, Roxas, I win Hide and Shriek," I said happily.

Roxas chuckled and Ventus and I told him about our bet. Roxas and Valarie said they wanted to join in. We agreed to meet at the front entrance. If you vomited, you would have to take a picture of it and send it with and 'I lost' caption.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Many Hours Later)

It was almost time to go home and I never got a text from any of them. Then my phone went off. I instantly looked at the text and saw it was just Sibella asking where I was. I chose to ignore it and waited for the text I was waiting for.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Five Minutes Later)

I got a group text message from Ventus saying that he threw up and he'd buy dinner. I ran back to the front entrance and got there first. I waited for everyone else and Valarie came out of the ground. She laughed at my scared reaction.

Roxas and Ventus got there at the same time. Ventus was wiping his face with a napkin and Roxas was laughing at him. That's just how boys are. They tease and taunt each other to show their friendship. Trust me, I know from the boys Valdemar brings home.

We decided to go to The Warm After Dark since it was the only thing opened at this time within walking distance.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Warm After Dark)

We sat down at our table and looked at our menus. We asked Ventus how much money he had on him so he didn't overpay.

"About $900.68," Ventus shrugged.

"Y'know, like, wow, I've always wondered why you carry so much money around everywhere you go, like, wow, Ven."

"Because I have a job that involves being your bodyguard," he said.

"Just because Daddy makes you go with me whenever I go out, fer shure, doesn't mean you're my bodguard."

Ventus rolled his eyes and Roxas and I laughed at the scene. They clearly were forced to hand out, but I don't think they really minded all too much. They clearly argue because they care, not because they want to control the other.

"Welcome to The Warm After Dark," said a pretty lady. "I'll be your waitress. I'm Yi Qianru. My I take your order?"

"Yes you may," Ventus said politely. "I'll have the Pressure-Fried Lime & Ginger Winter Greens."

"Okay," she said, writing it down. "What about you ma'am?"

"I'll have thuh Fire-Grilled Hot & Sweet Ostrich," Valarie smiled.

She wrote it down and turned to Roxas.

"I'll have the Steamed Fennel & Orange Scallops and the lady will have the Stir-Fried Mango Blood & Pine Frog Guts," he smiled.

I nodded, confirming that was what I wanted. She wrote it down and went to place the orders in. We all just started talking about random things until Valarie brought up an interesting topic.

"What's thuh most embarrassin' thin' that's happened to you?" she asked.

"I think we should go around the table and answer that question in a game format," Roxas suggested.

"What's the game, Rox?" Ventus asked.

"We tell the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to us," he said. "Whoever has the most embarrassing story gets something from the other three of their choice."

We all agreed to it and Valarie decided to start.

"I was walkin' home from school when my ex-crush yelled my name," she said.

"That dude caught up with me and before I knew it, like, we were walkin' home together," she squealed. "I was on cloud nine! Gag me with a SPOOOOON!"

"Man, then he started givin' me these awkward looks every few seconds," she said. "After about five minutes of thuh uncomfortable glances, man, he quickly gave an excuse and ran home."

"I sprinted to my pad too, like, looked into thuh mirror, man, and to my utter disbelief, man, there was a HUGE booger stickin' out of my to self: Always check thuh mirror before you blow school! Gag me with a SPOOOOON!" she said.

Ventus decided to go next.

"I was developing some photos in art class and accidentally spilled the container of liquid they use in the dark room all over myself!"

"It smelled so bad, and I had to run to my next class to take a test," he sighed. "A cute girl in front of me had to move because it was such a strong smell, and I was so embarrassed!"

Roxas went next. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was sitting at my house texting my crush, who was at work a block away from my house," he said.

"I asked her to stop by because no one was home and she actually did!" he said.

"But she only sat down for a minute and left in a hurry," he said, turning red. "I didn't know why and then after she left I realized I had her name written on my arm the whole time!"

"I must have looked like a stalker!" he said, covering his face.

I guess it was my turn. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"I don't normally get out much," I said honestly.

"Kitty Cat, you've had to have SOME embarrassing story even though you were in our house," Roxas said.

I gave it some thought and remembered what I've been trying – and almost succeeded – to forget.

"My brother and his buddies usually come over to our house for dinner after their workouts," I said.

"One time, I was singing into my hairbrush and dancing like a fool," I continued. "My brother and his totally hot friends burst into my room, mid jam sesh, and since then, I haven't lived it down!"

Everyone laughed at my humiliation. This is why I want to forget this. I know I won't live it down any time soon. Eventually, our food was given to us and we ate. Everyone would stop to make fun of the someone's embarrassing story.

I was glad that I wasn't the only one getting teased. I guess that means nobody won…

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Ventus paid for our meals and we went to our homes. We all gave each other our addresses and went to our homes. I opened the door to see Uncle Kennedy and Sibella standing there, tapping their foot. I knew what that meant. I'm in trouble now.

"Where were you young lady?" Uncle Kennedy asked. "It's three in the morning!"

I tried to look like I was gonna cry. That ALWAYS got me out of trouble at home. Maybe it'll work here.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kennedy," I said sadly.

"Catherine Maria Grande, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in!?" Sibella snapped. "Tell her Uncle Kennedy."

Uncle Kennedy was giving me that look that said I was forgiven. Sibella didn't approve.

"It's okay, baby," Uncle Kennedy said, picking me up. "I'll never yell at you again, princess."

"Uncle Kennedy, you're supposed to punish her!" Sibella said.

"Have a heart, Sibella," he said. "She didn't mean to stay out too late. She's just a baby."

"She's 17 years old and she should be treated as such," Sibella said.

"Don't let it happen again, okay Cutie?" Uncle Kennedy said, putting me down.

"Okay, Uncle Kennedy," I said sweetly. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Alright baby," he said. "Goodnight."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I looked next door into Roxas's window and saw him pulling out his phone. A few moments after he did that, my phone went off. I looked at it and saw Roxas sent a group text message.

**_Roxas: I got in2 so much trouble. DX_**

**_Ventus: lolz me 2. I'm lucky Val's dad didn't fire me._**

**_Valarie: I got grounded 4 a week. Hbu dudes?_**

**_Roxas: same here. I'm not allowed 2 leave my house 4 a week._**

**_Ventus: same. Hbu Cat?_**

**_Catherine: I didn't get in2 any trouble. :P_**

**_Roxas OoO how did u not get in trouble?_**

**_Valarie: Yeah! Gag me with a SPOOOOON! Tell us ur secret! Gag me with a SPOOOOON!_**

**_Catherine: just act a cute as u possibly can and u can get away with anything. Lol XD_**

**_Valarie: Done._**

**_Ventus: Done._**

**_Roxas: and done._**

We all texted until one of us – Ventus – fell asleep.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Day)

I woke up quite late for my standards. I had nothing to do since my boyfriend and my friends were grounded. I decided to take a walk and see what I could do. I brought my purse just in case I wanted to buy something.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Downtown)

I was walking passed a store when I saw some guys staring at me. I didn't understand why, but I was uncomfortable. They walked up to me and smiled at me. It wasn't a pervert-smile, though. It was a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Hayner," said the blonde guy. "This is Pence and Olette."

"Hi," I said shyly. "I'm Catherine. Cat for short."

"Awesome!" Olette smiled. "Wanna hang with us? I need another girl to talk to."

I smiled slightly and nodded. Hayner, Pence, and Olette brought me to their hangout. It was just the back alley, but I could see why they liked it. it was spacious and homely at the same time. They handed out Sea-Salt Ice cream and I instantly thought of Roxas. I sighed and ate the ice cream.

"Hey, what's wrong Cat?" Olette asked.

"It's nothing you'd understand," I sighed.

"We females gotta stick together," Olette smiled.

I laughed slightly. She and the boys seemed trustworthy. I guess I could tell them.

"It's just…" I said. "Sea-Salt Ice cream is my boyfriend's favorite flavor. I guess I can't think of anyone but him when I see it."

"You have a boyfriend?" Pence asked sadly.

"Pence, shut up!" Hayner said.

Hayner looked at Olette and she nodded and helped me up. I was confused, but I didn't have time to react when she started pushing me out of the alleyway. When we were out, I was finally able to get a word out.

"I've always wanted to say this," she smiled. "Let's have a Girl's Day!"

I didn't understand what that meant, but it sounded fun, so I agreed. We put all the money we had together and walked off. Olette said we were going to do some shopping.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Glass Voyage Outfitter)

Olette and I went here for new clothes. I've never been shopping on my own before – or at all for that matter – so this'll be an amazing first experience. There was just one problem though. I'd have to spend Olette's money to buy something.

"Olette, I don't feel comfortable spending your money," I said shyly.

"Why do you think I combined our money together?" she replied. "It's so we don't know whose is whose."

Olette was humming as she picked out clothes. I just stood there until Olette noticed. She looked curiously at me and sighed.

"Cat, it's okay," she said. "Just pick out anything you like. Money is no option."

I nodded and picked out everything I'd ever wear. After about an hour, Olette and I paid for the clothes and Olette took me to The Jolly Shoe.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Jolly Shoe)

There were shoes EVERYWHERE. There was every kind of shoe here. It was a girl's dream come true. I wasn't really into shoes that much, but I decided to buy a pair for Valarie. She seemed like a shoe kind of girl. I bought a simple blue pair of heels for her to go with the dress I bought her.

Olette bought sneakers for herself of every kind. We paid for the shoes and went to The Performing Quest Book Store.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Performing Quest Book Store)

I didn't really read often, but Ventus seemed like a bookworm type of guy. I texted him, asking him what kind of books he liked and he replied any book by Thomas Willmon. I thanked him and went to the Thomas Willmon section. Thomas Willmon has written so many books, he has his own personal shelf.

I picked out Enemy Of The Lost Ones, Angel Of The Frontline, Ghosts Of Utopia, Freaks And Phantoms, and Freaks Without Restrictions. I would've picked out more, but I ran out of room in my basket. I went to find Olette. She was looking through the romance section. She turned towards me and smiled.

"You're a Thomas Willmon fan, too?" she smiled.

I didn't feel right telling her the books weren't for me, but I also didn't feel right lying to her. I decided to meet in the middle.

"I haven't read a Thomas Willmon book since I got here," I said.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Olette nodded and we paid for the books. We decided to go to the candy store.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Pleasant Shrine Candy Store)

I'll buy something for me here. I bought Bloodberry Candy and Guts and Organ Candy for me. I bought Milk Chocolate and Pistachio Bonbons for Ventus. I grabbed a Dark Chocolate Roll for Valarie. I remembered Roxas saying he loved lollies, so I'll buy him some.

I looked around and found Blueberry and Strawberry Ice Lollies. I picked them up and Olette and I paid for the candy before leaving.

"Where to now, Olette?" I asked.

"I dunno about you, but I'm feeling The Early Note Spa," she said.

"Yeah, let's go," I nodded eagerly.

"I'm friends with the manager's son, so we'll get special treatment," she said.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Early Note Spa)

We walked in and I felt like my arms were gonna fall off. I hope we don't go shopping any more after this. Olette rang the bell and the lady at the front desk looked at me.

"What can I do for you ladies?" she asked.

"Every treatment," Olette said.

The lady nodded and Olette pulled out her membership card. The lady checked it to see if it was legit and gave it back with a nod. She called for two workers and they treated us like queens. It was the most relaxing experience I've ever had.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Three Hours Later)

Olette and I were done with our treatments and decided to go to our homes to put our stuff away. Olette and I traded numbers and addresses so we could see each other again. I had to bring the food and other stuff to my friends.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's House)

I knocked on the door and Petunia answered. She looked at me confused, but smiled. She let me in and told me Roxas was in his room. I ran upstairs and knocked on the door. Roxas groaned in annoyance, but answered it anyways.

"Hey, Cat…" Roxas said unsurely.

"I brought you something," I said happily.

I pulled out the Blueberry and Strawberry Ice Lollies and handed them to him. He looked at them shocked.

"I can NEVER find this flavor anywhere," he said happily. "You're the best, Kitty Cat!"

He took one out of the bag and ate it. His eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. He hugged me tightly and kept muttering thank you. He then pulled me in for a kiss. When I pulled away, he smiled.

"I have to go bring stuff to our new friends," I said. "Some of it is chocolate, so I have to move before it melts."

Roxas nodded and went back into his room. I went to Ventus's house since he was right across the street from me. I knocked on the door and Ventus answered. He looked confused to see me and he let me into the house.

"So… what's up?" he said.

I handed him the basket of books and the Milk Chocolate and Pistachio Bonbons and handed them to him. He beamed and opened the books. He hugged me in a friendly way. I returned it and we let go at the same time.

"I don't have any of these books yet," he beamed. "I love Milk Chocolate and Pistachio Bonbons!"

"I've gotta go deliver some stuff to Valarie," I say. "I'll see you when you're grounding is over."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Old Cemetery)

"Val?" I called. "Valarie? Where are you?"

Valarie appeared from the ground and I screamed. She laughed at my reaction and solidified herself.

"Not that I mind, mostly, but what are you doin' here?" she smiled.

"I brought you gifts," I said, reaching into the bags.

I gave her the dress and heels I bought for her and gave her the Dark Chocolate Roll. She squealed with joy.

"I love them!" she smiled. "I'll wear the dress and heels the second I'm ungrounded."

The second the bags were put into her hands, they became translucent. I was surprised that that happened, but I went with it. I wondered how Valarie died, though. I'll ask that when we're closer because that seems like a deep question. I decided to go home and unpack my stuff.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

I unpacked everything and by the time I was done, I was tired. I decided that I was gonna wait until my friends were ungrounded before I did anything else. I wanted to introduce them to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(One Week Later)

Roxas was the first one over, Valarie, as usual, came out of the ground, and Ventus just got here. We were just doing our own thing in comfortable silence in my room. It was nice how we were close enough to sit in silence together without it being awkward.

"Let's go downtown!" I suggested.

Everyone silently agreed and we walked downtown.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Back Alley)

I brought them to the back alley where Hayner, Pence, and Olette said they'd be. They looked up and gasped. They weren't looking at me. They were looking at Roxas. He was looking at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Roxas?" Hayner said, surprised.

"H-Hey, Hayner, Pence, Olette," he said nervously.

I could sense the tension between Roxas and my new friends. I wondered why.

"Okay… what's goin' on here?" Valarie asked. "Why is like, ya know, there so much negativity between you?"

"It's been a while," Hayner said calmly.

"Yeah," Roxas said, not looking up.

"What were your last words to us when you dropped us?" Pence asked.

"I'm pretty sure they were 'I never wanna see your fucking faces again, you pieces of shit'," Roxas replied.

"Boys, can't we just bury the hatchet and all be friends?" Olette asked. "Any friends of Cat's are friends of mine."

"Because you guys were just using me to get good grades," Roxas answered.

"Man, it's Summer Vacation," Valarie said. "Why don't you dudes be summer friends?"

"That's actually a good idea," Olette said. "What do you boys think? We just hang out during the summer?"

"…Well I do miss hanging out with Roxas," Pence said. "Just a little though."

"That'll work…" Hayner said. "If Roxas is up for it, that is."

Roxas gave it some thought and eventually nodded.

"I've already finished my summer project anyways," Roxas shrugged.

"Great!" Ventus said.

"Now that we got that out of the way, why don't we introduce ourselves to your lookalikes?" Olette smiled.

"I'm Valarie Anne McClain," Valarie smiled.

"I'm Ventus Dezmond Quimbly," Ventus said.

"I'm Hayner," Hayner said. "This is Pence and Olette."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Sandlot)

The seven of us ran to the Sandlot where we saw three other kids talking. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas were glaring at them. I could sense the tension between the groups. It was so tense, I felt dizzy.

"Well, well, well," said the leader. "Look who's back."

Roxas said nothing. He just glared at him. I felt like I was gonna throw up from all the tension I sensed. The leader noticed me and was instantly infatuated.

"Hello beautiful," he said. "Who are you?"

I could sense Roxas was jealous. This only fed the fire of the tension between them. I was getting sicker by the minute.

"Why are you hanging out with these chicken-wuss when you could be hanging out with me?" he smirked.

Roxas was getting even more jealous, and it didn't help that I wasn't pushing him away. I felt powerless, because I couldn't move or stop him. I felt like I was cheating on my boyfriend knowing he was there. In other words, I felt like a slut. I guess Olette realized I felt sick since she started rubbing my back.

My stomach caught up with the rest of me and I didn't feel sick anymore. I nodded and Olette backed away. I was about to say something to the leader when Roxas wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry, Seifer, but she's unavailable," Roxas said, kissing my forehead.

"That'll never stop me," Seifer replied.

"Sorry, Seifer, but I'm not a slut," I said.

Roxas held me tighter, showing Seifer that I was Roxas's girl. I didn't really mind though. I honestly enjoy Roxas's attention.

"Whatever," Seifer said. "She'll be mine one day. I always get your girls in the end."

Seifer and his gang stormed off. Roxas let go of me and pulled out a kickball. We all nodded and he threw it at Seifer. He hit him dead in the head and Seifer fell over. We all laughed and Seifer's friends helped him up and carried him away.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Day)

We were all goofing around and eating Sea-Salt Ice cream when a bell rang. Hayner, Pence, and Olette said it was time to go. We all went our separate ways. Valarie and Ventus went to their homes so it was just me and Roxas.

"You have nothing to be jealous about," I said.

Roxas tried his hardest to look confused, but I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"I could sense you were jealous of Seifer for trying to get with me," I smirked.

He said nothing and blushed.

"I only want to be with you," I smiled.

I kissed him and he went into his house. He really had nothing to be jealous of. Seifer is an asshole and I don't date assholes.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

I was watching TV when there was a knock on my door. I was confused on who it was. Sibella went out with her boyfriend of the week and Uncle Kennedy was working late. It might be Roxas, but he would've texted me that he was coming over.

I went over to the door and sensed a familiar aura and an unfamiliar one at the same time. I opened the door to see Link standing there with a beautiful brunette girl. I was curious on how he got into the house, but then realized I forgot to lock the door. I let them into my room and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Link!" I smiled, friendly hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt like exploring the human world and I saw Zelda for the first time in years," he replied.

I looked at the brunette girl and she was glaring at me. I knew she wasn't okay with me being Link's friend. I smiled at her.

"It's alright," I said. "I have a boyfriend."

She instantly smiled and hugged me. That was easier than I thought it would be. I guess we'll be on good terms, though. I really don't know, though, but we'll find out.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Same Evening)

Link and Zelda left as soon as Sibella got back home. That's a good thing because Sibella doesn't like Link. Sibella came home drunk, so I guess she was at a nightclub or something. I went downstairs to lock the door and went back to my room.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning at the Back Alley)

Hayner said he wanted us to have a meeting. I didn't know what it was, but it must've been important, right? When I got there, I saw that everyone else was waiting for me. I sat down next to Roxas as Hayner explained what his surprise was.

"What took you so long?" Hayner asked.

"Sibella had a hangover, so I had to wait until Uncle got home so I could leave," I answered.

"Anyways…" Olette said, stopping the subject from continuing.

"Seifer's been going around telling everyone we stole Catherine from him," Hayner said.

I was first seen in town hanging with these guys, so I don't know what that would do. Maybe it's some competition or something. We decided to confront the town about it and clear everything up. We ran to the Sandlot to see Seifer's goons talking. They turned toward us and glared.

Seifer walked into the scene and smiled at me. The sickeningly thick tension was back, but I ignored it the best I could.

"I guess if Cat gave me a kiss, MAYBE I'll let it slide," Seifer said.

"Eww! No!" I said, disgusted.

I'd never kiss this guy. Especially since I have a boyfriend. I'm not gonna cheat on Roxas, EVER! In the time it took for things to get awkward, I had formed a plan. I walked over to Seifer and got in front of him.

I looked around and saw the Struggle Bats laying on the ground. I dashed over to pick one up. The battle I had with Seifer was pretty easy. Especially seeing that he almost always missed me. Vampires are just too fast for inexperienced mortals.

Seifer was downed and his goons stood protectively in front of him. Pence pulled out his camera and attempted to take a picture of me. I gasped and Roxas took the camera from Pence and smashed it. Pence got upset for a split second, but got over it instantly.

"Um… Cat hates photos," Roxas lied.

"So you smashed my camera?" Pence asked.

"Let's not get into another argument," Olette said.

Everyone agreed and we walked back to the Back Alley. When we got there, Hayner handed us all a Sea-Salt Ice cream. We all ate as we laughed about the stupidest things and talked. We were enjoying ourselves so much, that we didn't notice Seifer standing there.

"I need to talk to Catherine," he said nervously.

Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Ventus formed a human wall around me.

"Why would she want to talk to you?" Valarie asked.

"Yeah, you're a dick," Olette said.

Everyone started bickering until I decided to speak up.

"I'll talk to Seifer, but it'll have to be close enough for everyone to hear," I said.

Seifer beamed slightly and nodded. The boys cleared out and I walked off with Seifer. I wonder what he wanted to talk about.

"Okay, Seifer, what's so important that you have to tell me by myself?" I asked.

"Okay, Catherine," Seifer said. "All the times I bully your friends, it's not because I'm an asshole. I wanna show you my power."

"I don't care about your ability to control everyone!" I replied.

"Well I care about YOU," he said calmly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Ever since you were 2, walking with your parents in the mall," he said. "You spoke out to me… to my heart. I love you."

"Even when, you were that two year old, crying," he said.

"Even when you were getting dressed for the dance, and I took pictures of you and your father saw me, and arrested me," he continued.

"I wanted to destroy Hayner, Pence, and Roxas so bad that you'd be so depressed, you'd wanna have snuggling time with me," he said.

"You SICKO!" I wailed, punching him in the face.

"Kiss me," he said softly.

"NO!" I replied. "SICKO!"

Eventually, the gong went off, signaling it was curfew. I ran back to my friends and they were packing up and about to leave. Roxas was carrying my stuff, so I just walked next to him. We said goodbye to everyone and went home.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room at Midnight)

I was awakened by my phone letting an amber alert go off. I checked it to see what was going on. I didn't really understand, but I looked out my window and saw police officers at Roxas's house. I decided to see what was going on. I went to the front yard and saw Ventus standing there with a Video Camera.

"Ven, what're you doing?" I asked.

"It's always been my dream to work for Night Dragon Films," he said. "They're the biggest Film Studio in town."

"This camera can film Supernaturals of any kind," Ventus smiled. "I'll be able to get you in the shot."

"Really," I beamed. "Let's go see if we can figure out what's going on."

Ventus nodded and pointed the camera at me. We walked over to the cop and I decided to ask him some questions.

"Ms. Officer Lady, what's going on?" I asked.

"Roxas W. Archer isn't in his house," the officer said. "We can't get anything from his mother, so there's no way to get a lead."

"Maybe Ventus could film while I ask her the questions," I said. "I've seen enough crime films to know the basics."

"I feel ashamed of myself for relying on a couple of kids, but you can try," she said.

"You wouldn't be the first," Ventus smiled.

I signaled Ventus to follow and I saw Petunia crying. I sat down next to her and Ventus stood in front of us, filming the scene.

"Hey, Petunia," I said. "I'm gonna ask you some questions about Roxas's disappearance in an effort to get a lead."

Petunia said nothing, but I proceeded anyways.

"Can you tell me about anyone who left just before you discovered Roxas's absence?" I asked.

"He said he was a friend of Roxas," she said. "I didn't pay that much attention to him."

"Did you know Roxas as well as you thought?" I asked.

"Roxas started acting out at 13. He'd always hang around a gang called 'The Faceless Ones' and he'd commit major crimes," she said.

"What was he like?" I asked. "Do you think you could describe the kidnapper for me?"

"I only saw him for a few seconds," she said. "I guess he was about average height, fairly young… that's all I can remember."

"What was the man doing before the kidnapping happened?" I asked.

"He was here for a while," she answered. "He was holding a book I think."

"Do you know if Roxas had any enemies?" I asked. "Anyone that might wanna kill him?"

"After Roxas got clean, he was back to his nice sweet self," Petunia said. "I can see that being the only reason someone would wanna kidnap him."

"Did you get the impression that the kidnapper was one of The Faceless Ones?" I asked.

"No, I don't think he was a part of that gang," she said. "Roxas had introduced me every member, so one of them would've come over instead."

"Can you tell me what you saw?" I asked.

"Roxas had just gotten back home and went upstairs to his room," she said. "He didn't tell me that he was having someone over."

"I was getting ready for bed when the kidnapper walked right in. He said he was close to Roxas , so I allowed it," she sighed.

"It wasn't until Harvey went to check on Roxas that we realized…" she sobbed.

"Did you hear anything while Roxas was in his room?" I asked. "The sound of a struggle or yelling?"

"No, I didn't notice anything," she answered.

"Did you happen to notice anything strange about Roxas tonight?" I asked. "Did he seem worried or stressed out?"

"No, he was just like he always is," she answered.

"Do you think you would recognize the kidnapper?" I asked.

"I'll never forget that face," she said.

"Perfect," I smiled. "Do you think that you could come down to the station tomorrow and help them construct a likeness of the kidnapper?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do whatever you think I can to help catch him."

"Thank you very much for your help, Petunia," I said.

"I hope you find the bastard who did it," she said. "People like that just don't deserve to live."

"I promise you the police will do everything in their power to find him," I said. "Go to bed now and try to get some sleep."

Ventus and I walked out of the house. Ventus popped the Blu-ray out of the camera and handed it to the chief.

"The answers to all her questions are on there," he said. "We're gonna head home."

The officer nodded and Ventus and I went to our homes to go back to sleep.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

I couldn't stop worrying about Roxas. He could be in agony at this very moment. He could be trapped inside a dungeon of madness. It's my duty to rescue him. I need to save him! I should leave a note to Uncle Kennedy as to where I'm going.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Unknown Location)

~Roxas's Point of View~

I woke up in a room I don't recognize. What the heck? I looked around thinking of what happened then remembered. I was kidnapped, by the person who has been texting me for more than a year. I started to hyperventilate thinking of all the things she could do to me.

I realized that I was cuffed to the bed by my hands. I started to pull on them only to have them cut into my hands.

"Hey, let me go!" I screamed.

I then heard footsteps running up the stairs before the door bursts open.

"Are you okay?" the girl screamed.

The girl was none other than Sibella. She had done some pretty twisted thing when we dated, but kidnapping me to be with her takes the cake. She ran up to me and straddled me while looking at my body for any harm. I didn't respond.

I just cried for Catherine to save me. Her light green eyes looked up at me, and her face immediately softened when she saw my face.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked.

I just kept crying for Catherine.

"Shhhh baby you're okay shhhh," she said, kissing my tears on my cheeks.

She pulled out a key from her bra and unlocked the handcuffs. After that she crawled onto my lap and whispered soothing things in my ears while rubbing circles in my back. I know this is my kidnapper, but quite frankly I don't have the strength to push a vampire off of me.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(A Few Minutes Later)

I eventually pushed Sibella off of me before crawling to the corner of the room.

"No, leave me alone," I barely croaked out.

I looked up at her to see her eyes have a hint of sadness before they turn black with anger. She marches over to me grips my hips and sits me on the tall bed before wrapping one arm around my waist and the other gripping my chin so I don't look away. She stands in between my legs so we are the same height.

"Listen here, Roxy. You're in MY house now, so you're gonna follow my rules," she snapped. "Do you know RUDE it was for you to reject me after comforting you? Hun, I could trap you in my basement and wait until you starve and wither up, but I'm not am I? I'm here, giving you clothes, a warm bed, a food. So I advise you to follow my rules before i throw you down in that cold room understand."

I look her in the eye and nod, not having the strength to talk.

"Rule Number 1: Answer me when I'm talking to you," she spat, anger in her eyes.

"Y-yes Sibella, I'm s-s-sorry," I stuttered.

She smiled and rubbed her thumb on my cheekbone. Bipolar much?

"It's alright Roxy," she smiled. "Rule number 2: I expect you do whatever I ask the first time I say it, if not, you will be given a punishment."

"Rule number 3: You don't talk to anybody I don't give you permission to," she spat. "I don't need more trouble than I already have."

"Rule number 4: No escaping. At all. Don't even think about it. Breaking any of these rules will result in punishment," she replied seriously.

She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I understand," I replied, scared as hell.

She smiled and ran her arm down to my thighs and started to rub them. She tugged my body a little so my legs were wrapped around her waist and our noses were touching.

"Your beautiful you know that?" she smiled.

I instantly blushed.

"Thanks," I murmured.

Sibella got off me and left. I began to sob. I want to see Catherine again. How could Sibella do this to me? How could she do this to Catherine? How could she do this to my parents? How could she do this to the entire Dracula Clan?

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Nightfall)

I was still crying for Catherine when Sibella walked in. She must've thought I was crying out of loneliness because she gave me a comforting hug and kiss.

"It's okay, Roxy," she soothed. "I'm here now. You don't have to be alone."

"I don't want you," I sobbed. "I want Catherine. How could you do this to your kingdom?"

"Fuck the Dracula Clan! Fuck Everyone! Fuck it all!" she snapped. "I don't care if you're supposed to marry Cat! You were MINE first!"

"And that was a huge mistake!" I snapped. "You're a slut and your brother is mentally unstable! That's why Count Dracula chose Catherine to rule."

"THAT FREAK WILL NEVER RULE!" Sibella yelled.

She then slapped me in the face. It wouldn't have hurt as much if she wasn't a Vampire who went full force. I was sent into the wall. Sibella spat on me and stormed out of the room. I began to cry for Catherine. She would never abuse me!

I just hope she comes to save me. I don't want to be rescued by the police or any kind of government. I want Catherine to rescue me. I need to tell her how I feel.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Room)

~Catherine's Point of View~

I wrote a note to Uncle Kennedy and left. I ran into Ventus, who was holding his camera.

"Ven, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I know you're going to find Roxas," he said. "I don't wanna miss a minute of a good adventure."

"Do you have anything SMALLER to use as a camera, though?" I asked.

Ventus gave it some thought before putting on a pair of sunglasses. I was confused on why.

"These sunglasses are the same thing as the camera," he explained. "I'll be able to record and use my hands."

I nodded and we ran off. We walked for ten minutes in silence. I decided to try to start a conversation.

"Do you think we should bring Valarie?" I asked.

"I dunno," Ventus shrugged. "She'd probably wanna come, so maybe…"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Old Cemetery)

"Val, are you here?" Ventus called. "Cat and I need to talk to you!"

Ventus knocked on her tomb stone and Valarie yelped in pain. She came out of the ground holding her head.

"Jesus, man, Ven, like, take it easy," she said, rubbing her head.

Ventus nodded and giggled.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Valarie asked.

"Ven and I are going on an adventure to save Roxas, and we were wondering if you wanted to come," I said.

"A rescue mission?" Valarie pondered. "Sounds fun. Count me in! Gag me with a SPOOOOON!"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Sumasshu)

"Why are we in the middle of the ghetto?" Ventus asked.

"Roxas told me that he used to hang out with The Faceless Ones," I said. "Maybe they found him and wanted revenge."

"Us guys can't just walk up to thuh worst gang in Smashtopica and politely ask what we wanna know! Gag me with a SPOOOOON!" Valarie said.

"A Vampire Stare goes a long way," I smiled.

I walked into The Faceless Ones hideout and saw them just talking. They looked at me and raised their weapons. I gave them all the Vampire Stare and they were all hypnotized. They were completely under my control. I signaled the leader to come over. When he did I lowered my face to his neck.

"Do you know a Roxas Archer?" I asked seductively.

"Yeah," said the leader. "He used to hang out with us years ago."

"Have you seen him around lately?" I asked.

The leader shook his head. These guys were useless to me, so I fed on them all. Scum like them should be off the streets. I turned around and shrugged. Ventus and Valarie sighed.

"Did you dudes check Roxas's room for any sort of lead?" Valarie asked.

Ventus and I face palmed. Why didn't we think of that BEFORE we left?

"Don't worry," Valarie said. "I got this."

She went through the sidewalk and came back a few seconds later. She was holding a note and gave it to Ventus. I couldn't touch her so I don't think I could get the note.

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**I'm in love with Roxas, but he doesn't love me back. That doesn't mean that I can't force him to be mine. Catherine, if you're reading this, I know blood is thicker than water, but my love for Roxas runs deeper than our sisterhood. I know why everyone wanted you to be with him so bad, but I don't care! Roxas was mine first and he'll be mine last! I felt so guilty for cheating on him, but I will do anything I can to win him back. He still holds it against me, but I just wanted to see other guys, and I didn't want to hurt him, but I guess I hurt him anyways. Either way, Roxas and I are meant to be.**_

_**~Sibella**_

I wanted to cry that my own sister would kidnap my boyfriend. How could she live with herself after that? I thought we had a good relationship. Well, we have to fight fire with fire. That doesn't mean I'm gonna steal from her.

This sucks because I only know where one of Sibella's hideouts is, but I guess that's as good of a lead as any.

"Looks like we're going to Kaimid Kingdom," I said.

"Why are we going there?" Ventus asked.

"Because that's the only hideout that Sibella has that I know about," I answered.

"You don't seriously think that she'd be dumb enough to hide out there, oh, baby, do you?" Valarie deadpanned.

"Not so much as dumb enough as I think lazy enough," I said. "Kaimid Kingdom isn't that far from here."

"How far is it?" Ventus asked.

"If we keep heading north, we'll get there by morning," I said.

Ventus nodded and turned on his camera again. We continued our adventure with a destination in mind. We made sure not to walk through the middle of the Sumasshu Shootout.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Unknown Location)

~Roxas's Point of View~

I was done crying because I had no more tears to cry. Sibella would always bring me food and beverages, but this town was scarce on its supplies. I wasn't sure what Sibella was gonna do, but I wanted to go home.

I was lonely, but I didn't want Sibella's attention. I wanted to be with Catherine. I reached into my pocket and found that Sibella didn't take my phone. I looked at it for a few seconds before deciding to call Catherine.

I needed to hear her voice again and to let her know I was alive. I knew she'd be worrying about that and come looking for me. I contacted her and she picked up on the second ring. I smiled and jumped for joy on the inside.

"Roxas, where are you?" she asked worried.

"I'm in Kaimid Kingdom," I said. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way there with Val and Ven," she said. "And why are you talking so quietly?"

"Sibella's goons beat the shit out of me if I'm thinking of you," I said. "I can only imagine what'll happen if I'm caught talking to you."

"Alright," Catherine said. "What part of Kaimid are you in?"

"I'm in the castle," I replied. "In the dungeon. Please save me!"

"Don't worry Roxas, I'll rescue you like you rescued me!" Catherine said.

We both hung up and I was relieved that Catherine was gonna save me. She'll come, I just know it.

~Catherine's Point of View~

I was relieved to know where to look and that he was alive. I was angry beyond belief that they would beat Roxas. How DARE they do this to him! They will pay! Sibella will pay! They will all pay. I took off running and Ventus and Valarie tried to keep up.

"Cat, like, slow down! Oh, wow!" Valarie yelled.

I stopped instantly and Ventus crashed into me and Valarie went through me. she eventually came back and I sighed. I couldn't let my anger get the better of me. I was gonna make sure that Roxas was safe and that Sibella wasn't gonna come after him anymore.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Two Hours Later)

Valarie, Ventus and I started the fire and we had just finished dinner. Valarie didn't eat, and I just drank the blood. Ventus had just finished eating his meal and we were all getting ready for bed. I climbed into a tree and hung upside-down from the branches while Valarie went underground.

Ventus just got into a sleeping bag and we all went to sleep.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Catherine's Dream)

Roxas lies in bed, trying to concentrate on sleep. He looked around his room, hoping to find one of the many cordless phones lost in his clothes piles. Voices from below rattled pictures on his wall, causing one to fall and shatter on the floor.

He snapped his eyes shut, praying the noise wouldn't be too loud. When Sibella heard any kind of noise upstairs, she thought Roxas had someone over. Unfortunately for Roxas, having someone over was against the rules.

Idly, he got up from the bed, tiptoed over to where the fallen picture lay, and started to pick up the glass. He heard a sound which made him shudder, footsteps on the stairs. Tightening his hand into a fist he felt something warm pool in the palm of his hand.

The glass dropped to the floor as Sibella entered the room. Blood covered the glass and the clean clothes underneath it.

"Hurting yourself? I thought I gave you enough pain. Oh well."

Sibella walked over to Roxas, picked him up by his hair, and slammed him into the nearest wall.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Reality)

I sat up covered in sweat. I didn't know Vampires could sweat, but whatever. I looked over at Ventus and Valarie. They were still asleep, so I went for a walk. I couldn't go too far because I'd lose Ventus's scent. I walked around our campsite and sighed.

"Where are you… Roxas?" I whispered. "I will find you. I will always find you."

I looked up at the night sky and remembered I forgot my umbrella. I'll worry about it in the morning. Valarie shouldn't have to teleport back to my house and get it. I sighed and climbed back into the tree and hung back upside-down.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Next Morning)

I woke up to see my umbrella laying right below me. I was shocked before I saw that Ventus and Valarie were both gone. I picked up my umbrella and followed Ventus's most recent scent. I found them sitting not too far from me making out.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" I asked.

They sat up, embarrassed, and nodded. I giggled and we continued our journey to Kaimid Kingdom. I really hope Roxas is okay. If he's not, I don't know what I'd do.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Kaimid Kingdom)

We finally arrived in Kaimid Kingdom and we were tired. We couldn't just stop, though. this was the kidnapper's stronghold. We didn't know if they were expecting us or not, so we kept our guards up. We wouldn't know who was lurking around what corner.

After a while, I decided to track Roxas's most recent scent to make life a lot easier.

"He's this way," I said, pointing towards the castle.

"How do you know?" Ventus asked.

"I know how to track," I replied. "It's a Vampire thing."

I began to track Roxas and we ended up at the castle doors. We didn't know to get in without getting captured. We decided to discuss a plan n that before we eventually came up with one. And NO, we don't plan on getting captured.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(A Few Moments Later)

"Okay, everyone on board with the plan?" I asked.

Ventus and Valarie nodded. Ventus hid inside the bushes and I hid in a tree while Valarie knocked on the door. We didn't have to worry about her getting captured since Ventus was the only one who could touch her.

A man answered the door and he clearly never got any pussy. Valarie started flirting with him and he instantly let her in. Ventus and I both ran inside and split up to find Roxas. I followed his scent until I scented a mortal on patrol.

I flew and cling to the roof. He walked passed me, not even bothering to look up. I decided to change the plan and stayed on the roof. I continued to follow Roxas's scent and found him in the master bedroom.

I heard him screaming in pain and a man laughing maniacally. When Roxas quieted down, the man left the room. I got down from the roof and unlocked the door with one of my claws. I walked in to Roxas cowering in the corner. He was crying and begging to be let go.

"Please… stop…" he sobbed. "No… more…"

I reached my hand out to him and he smacked it away. He squeezed deeper into the corner and cried.

"I hate you, Sibella!" he sobbed. "Stop abusing me!"

"Roxy, it's me," I said.

I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. when he finally did he leaned in for a kiss, giving me all the love he possibly could. I returned it with just as much passion. When we pulled away, Roxas began crying again.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" I asked, concerned.

"Two things. One, I wanna go home," he sniffled. "And two, I know that this is just a dream."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been having this dream since I got here," he sobbed. "Catherine saves me and I wake up to find I'm back in this castle."

"What do I need to do to make you believe that you're not dreaming?" I asked.

"…Tell me how you feel about me," Roxas whispered.

"…I love you, Roxas," I said honestly.

He looked at me and smiled. He kissed me lightly and I wiped away his tears. He started laughing softly and hugged me.

"I love you, too, Kitty Cat," he smiled.

I undid his chains and helped him stand. When I turned around I saw Sibella standing there smirking.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Cat," she giggled.

"Why have you done this?" I asked. "Why did you kidnap Roxas?"

"Because Roxas is different from all the guys I've been with!" Sibella screamed.

"What? Me?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Yes! Roxas! You! Dago!" she snapped.

"This world, this school, deserves to be destroyed! It rejected me! It ridiculed me!" Sibella screamed.

"So now I'm gonna make this rotten world even more rotten. So fuck all of you! Your eternal screams of horror will be MY pop music!"

Sibella pulled out her Crown of Guilt++ Keyblade and I summoned my Abaddon Plasma++ Keyblade.

"This room is far too small to fight in," Sibella said. "Shall we find a much more opened space?"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Stained Glass)

Sibella and I charged at each other. We clashed Keyblades, but I didn't understand what I did to make her hate me so much.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because you're just like everyone else!" Sibella snapped. "You pretended to be different, but you're not!"

"You can't be serious!" I said.

"I defeated Valdemar," she said.

"You WHAT?!" I said, shocked.

"I'll get rid of you, too," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tell me… Tell me why he picked you!" Sibella ordered.

She attacks me in a rage. At one point, Sibella floats from above, and sees the images of Roxas, Ventus, Valarie, Uncle Kennedy, Valdemar, and Daddy next to me, and finally understands that I have the throne because of the bond with my friends and family.

Still, Sibella continues to attack, and is able to knock the Abaddon Plasma++ Keyblade out of my hands. I, however, recover the Abaddon Plasma++ Keyblade and swiftly cut a surprised Sibella down. She falls to her knees, wounded. Once she was down, she couldn't get back up.

"You'll make a great queen," she said, disappearing with a satisfied look.

Returned to Roxas and he was being cured by Ventus and Valarie. They turned around and looked at me, beaming. They gave me a group hug, but I couldn't help but feel horrible for killing my own sister. Daddy won't be proud of me.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Roxas's House)

We brought Roxas home and his parents were overjoyed to see him alive. They were worried to see him all bruised up, but he was alive at least. They asked him a million questions a minute and he avoided answering any of them.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After Dinner)

Ventus and Valarie went back to their homes and I was about to leave too when Roxas stopped me. I wondered what he wanted.

"What's up Rox?" I asked.

"Remember at the beginning of the series when you asked me why I was in your room?" he smiled.

"Vaguely," I answered.

"Well now I'm gonna answer that question with a flashback," Roxas said.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Flashback)

_Roxas was brought to Transylvania by the guards and kneeled before the king. The guards left the room with a bow._

_"Are you Roxas W. Archer?" asked Dracula._

_"Yes, Count Dracula," Roxas said, still kneeling._

_"Good," Dracula smirked. "You know why I brought you here?"_

_"Yes sir," Roxas said. "You want me to be the potential king of Transylvania by your daughter's side."_

_"That is correct," said Dracula. "Have you decided on who to rule with?"_

_"I believe that the choice should be up to you, Count," Roxas said. "Who do YOU think is more suited for the throne?"_

_"Well… Valdemar is lazy and Sibella is a slut," he sighed. "So I only have one remaining heir; my youngest daughter."_

_"Yes Count," Roxas agreed._

_"I want the choice to be consensual," Dracula said. "You must get her to fall in love with you, Roxas."_

_"I… yes, Count," Roxas nodded._

_"You are dismissed, Roxas," Dracula said._

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(End of Flashback)

~Third Person Point of View~

"N-No…" Catherine whispered.

Catherine had tears in her eyes as she looked at the Key of Destiny. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were of anger.

"You were just going to be my friend and then d that to me?!" she screamed. "You manipulated me, you monster!"

Roxas's body went cold.

You're a monster, nothing but darkness.

"Kitty Cat…"

He took another step and reached his hand out towards the Vampire, but Catherine smacked his hand away like it was a bug.

"Don't you touch me! I don't want to see your face anymore!" Catherine snapped.

Hot tears spilled from her sapphire-blue eyes.

"I hate you! I–" Catherine yelled.

Roxas pulled the Vampire roughly back in to his arms. As he felt Catherine struggle against him, he wished that Sibella had killed him. The pain he felt whenever Sibella's minions beat him was nothing compared to how he felt after hurting Catherine.

"Cat," he whispered. "Please… Take that back. Don't say that you hate me."

He wasn't surprised when he felt tears course down his cold cheeks. Roxas rested his chin on Catherine's head and tightened his hold around the fighting Vampire.

"No!" Catherine screamed. "I hate you! I hate–"

"Stop it," Roxas said desperately.

The desperation in Roxas's voice made the vampire stop.

"But…" Catherine sobbed. "You–"

"Not anymore."

Roxas tried desperately to reason with the Vampire.

"I-I can't… A life without you, a world without you, Cat… It would be empty," Roxas said. "There would be nothing special about it."

"It would be no different from the World That Never Was," he stated. "The sun would be gone."

Catherine's eyes widened. Roxas tried his hardest not to let his voice crack as more tears were swallowed by Catherine's long curly blonde hair.

"If you're not happy, I-I could never…" Roxas sobbed.

He pulled the vampire closer against him.

"Please Cat… You're all that matters to me," Roxas said softly. "D-Don't say that you hate me…"

Catherine sighed and buried her face into Roxas's chest.

"You're stupid," Catherine smiled. "You don't need to do that to me because you already have my heart."

She looked up and smiled brilliantly into Roxas's dark blue eyes.

"I love you," Catherine smiled.

"What…?" Roxas breathed.

His eyes widened. Catherine chuckled at the tear-streaked face before her and placed her lips over the Roxas's. Roxas crushed the Vampire against his chest to feel that splendid heart of his flutter, causing Catherine to gasp and Roxas to shudder.

Roxas smiled against Catherine's blushing face. This was all they wanted. All they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this series. I really had fun writing it. I really want to thank you for taking time out of your day to even read a little bit of this story. It means a lot to me and I hope I can leave some kind of impression on you, regardless if it's good or bad. :D<strong>

**Reference**** 1: _Die in your Arms by Ariana Grande_**


End file.
